Judas/Poker Face
Judas/Poker Face '''is a mashup containing Judas and Poker Face both originally by Lady GaGa. It was featured in Prepping Things Up, the third episode of the first series. The song is sung by Brandon, DJ, Hinton, Jordan, Nemo and Willow as their audition to join The Spirit Sensations Lyrics '''Brandon, Nemo & Willow Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Judas, Judas Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Judas, Judas DJ, Hinton & Jordan Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, mum mum mum mah Judas Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, mum mum mum mah Hinton I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it LoveGame play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Willow I'll bring him down, bring him down, down A king with no crown, king with no crown Brandon, DJ, Hinton, Jordan, Nemo & Willow Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Judas, Judas Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Judas, Judas Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Juda-a-a Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga DJ I couldn't love a man so purely Even prophets forgave his crooked way I've learned love is like a brick you can Build a house or sink a dead body Jordan Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Brandon, DJ, Hinton, Jordan, Nemo & Willow Just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby DJ, Hinton & Nemo (Brandon, Jordan & Willow) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Brandon, Jordan & Willow (DJ, Hinton & Nemo) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Nemo I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Brandon Just like a kid in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvellous Jordan & Willow I wanna love you But something's pulling me away from you Jesus is my virtue And Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to Brandon, DJ, Hinton, Jordan, Nemo & Willow Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face DJ, Hinton & Nemo (Brandon, Jordan & Willow) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Brandon Day Category:Songs Sung By DJ Matlin Category:Songs Sung By Hinton Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Jordan Blue Category:Songs Sung By Nemo Mcoy Category:Songs Sung By Willow Dobrev Category:Mashups Category:Songs